


Trouble

by Bunnie24



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team gets ready for a new mission, the office becomes compromised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly am writing this blindly. I don't know where this is going to go or how long this is going to be. I apologize in advance for how crappy this is going to be.

 

            Napoleon walked towards Waverly office with his usual swagger, greeting his fellow agents while winking at the secretaries as he passed.

            Illya and Gaby were expected to meet him at U.N.C.L.E Headquarters at one, meanwhile--the charming former C.I.A agent would get a head start on the new case as he approached the door and immediately ran into the familiar figure of Waverlys' secretary.

            "Ms. Kinsey." Napoleon announced, smiling as he caught her in his arms.

            "Mr. Solo." she responded, maneuvering Napoleon's hands off of her.

            Napoleon remained in front of her, giving her his typical cocky smile "I'm sorry, didn't mean to run into you; is he in?" he pointed inside the office.

            The secretary huffed "Mr. Solo--"

            "Please, call me Napoleon, Evelyn...we know each other, shouldn't be ashamed to use first names with a friend." he interrupted her.

            Evelyn rolled her eyes "Napoleon, please--we're not 'friends', nor will we ever be."

            Napoleon slightly pouted "I'm sorry, Evie, have I upset you?" he asked almost playfully "Why don't I make it up to you over a nice dinner, bottle of wine? Say 9 o'clock?" he suggested, leaning in closely with his hands in his pockets.

            She was silent for a moment, hugging her documents tightly to her chest "Mr. Waverly has five other tasks before he can debrief you on the new case. You can have a seat." she instructed.

            The agent hummed "Excellent! Gives me some extra time to talk you into dinner." he said flirtatiously.

            Evelyn huffed, opening her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by another voice.

            "Is Cowboy bothering you?" the butch Russian accent asked.

            Evelyn looked up and behind Napoleon "As a matter of fact, yes--he is!" she told him.

            Illya looked at Napoleon as he turned to face him "Cowboy, what this girl do to deserve your harassment?"

            "Hello, Peril." Napoleon remarked, an annoyed tone to his voice.

            Evelyn sighed "On that note..." she said before walking away, leaving the two partners alone.

            Napoleon turned to watch her leave, Illya wanting to be respectful as he continued to glare down at his partner.

            "See, Peril, _that's_ the one you wait for!" Napoleon remarked, slightly pointing at the secretary walking away "You take her home to meet your mother, marry her in a lovely ceremony, buy her a big house in the suburbs, and grow old with her...happy, content." he narrated.

            Illya chuckled  "Too bad that'll never happen." he said, smiling to himself.

            Napoleon turned back to Illya "Speaking of unrequited love, where's Gaby?" he asked, taunting the KGB agent who immediately frowned at his remark.

            "She's in bathroom."

            Napoleon smirked as he nodded "And how are you two?" he asked, taking a seat by Waverly' office, figured they'd be waiting a while.

            "Nothing to report." Illya said bluntly.

            Napoleon hummed "Well, that's disappointing. Figured by now the two of you would be together in some form."

            Illya huffed, taking a seat next to Napoleon and rested his hat on his knee "Gaby is co-worker. Nothing more. Nothing less." he remarked.

            "But you do _like_ her?" Napoleon asked.

            "That is none of your business." Illya seethed.

            Napoleon was silent for a moment, not wanting to leave it alone but not sure exactly what to say next when Gaby approached the two of them.

            "Gaby!" Illya said, standing up immediately as she stood in front of the two men.

            Napoleon raised an eye brow in confusion while Gaby looked up at the giant in front of her "Hello, Illya." she said before looking over at Napoleon "Napoleon," she greeted half heartedly.

            "Gaby." he said with a smile as he watched her look back over at Illya as he remained standing, a goofy smile on his face while Gaby returned the smile with a small one.

            It didn't matter than neither one of them wanting to admit it to each other, Napoleon knew that they both had a thing for each other--he didn't want to admit it, but Napoleon could imagine their passion in the bedroom; their marriage a whirlwind of adventure, and their children...

            " _They'd all look like Illya, unfortunately."_ Napoleon thought to himself when he realized the two of them were staring at him.

            Napoleon jerked back to reality "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

            "...Mr. Waverly will see you now." Evelyn chimed in, looking at Napoleon.

            Napoleon smiled, nodding at Evelyn as he stood up from his seat and walked towards her again "So, dinner...?" he asked, just as he felt Illya push him towards the office.

            "Keep walking, Cowboy." he muttered, looking at Evelyn before giving her a smile and a nod which Evelyn politely returned.

            Gaby followed closely behind, glancing at the secretary before stopping "Oh, I love your earrings. Where did you get those?" she asked, approaching Evelyn.

            "Oh," Evelyn thought, reaching up to play with the dangling hooped earrings "I got them at Macy's." she informed the agent.

            Gaby perked up "Macy's? I'll have to stop by. They're quite adorable." she complimented.

            Evelyn smiled "Thank you. I like your lip stick!"

            "Oh! Thank you. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell you where to find it--Illya bought it for me...for a mission. It didn't match the outfit he bought it for, but I do like the color!" she remarked.

            Evelyn nodded "Oh. But, yes, lovely color!" she commented.

            Illya popped out from the office again "Gaby!" he persisted, grabbing under her arm.

            "It was nice to meet you!" Gaby said as Illya pulled her into the office, smiling at Evelyn before closing the door behind him.

            The secretary sighed before going back to her desk, wanting to forget the debacle that was Napoleon Soto and his gang.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

            The new mission: Paris.

            According to the Intel, there was a terrorist organization forming and it was up to the U.N.C.L.E team to find the leader and disband the organization.

            "Seems simple enough!" Napoleon enthused, smiling as he walked out of the office with Gaby and Illya in toe.

            Illya shrugged "You always say that,"

            "And it's never 'simple enough'." Gaby retorted.

            Napoleon stopped and turned to the both of them "Well, maybe if you two had a better attitude, it might be!" he insisted, smiling at the both of them before turning to walk again when he saw Evelyn walking with another secretary.

            Illya and Gaby noticed Napoleon staring at her, the two of them glancing at each other before looking back at their partner.

            "Perhaps you should go talk to her?" Gaby suggested.

            Illya shook his head "No. Cowboy has proven he is not worthy of that woman." he objected.

            "Oh, and you are?" Gabby accused as she looked at Illya.

            "I did not say that!" Illya defended himself.

            Gaby huffed "Well, it sure sounded like it!"

            Napoleon huffed "Would you two stop!" he insisted, turning back to them once again "Honestly, do this whole agency a favor, and sleep together already! Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to my future wife." he said, remaining in place as he glanced at Evelyn before turning back to Illya and Gaby "How's my hair?" he asked concerned.

            Gaby huffed, turning him back around and pushed him. Illya just stayed there and shook his head as Napoleon began to walk away "She will eat him alive." he remarked.

            "Poor Napoleon." Gaby responded.

            Illya smiled "I look forward to it." he said, crossing his arms.

            Napoleon walked, keeping his infamous suave demeanor in check when with a single blink he was tossed across the room and landed on a desk that broke upon impact.

            He grunted from the pain, discombobulated from the landing before he slowly sat himself up to see carnage and fire engulfing the U.N.C.L.E office.

            People were screaming and yelling, Napoleon stood up and winced as he looked down to see a pencil sticking out from in between his ribs; he pulled it out and tossed it aside, looking around for a tall Russian or a tiny Chop Shop girl.

            "ILLYA!" Napoleon yelled out.

            "COWBOY!" he heard off in the distance.

            Napoleon looked around for Illya, though he could not find him before a wall on the floor was pushed away and Illya emerged from the wreckage.

            He wasted no time, rushing over to Illya who picked himself up off the floor before pulling Gaby from the debris as she led from her temple.

            "You two alright?" Napoleon asked.

            Illya nodded as he looked over Napoleon "You're bleeding, Cowboy."

            Napoleon nodded back at him "Flesh wound." he insisted.

            The three of them examined the scene, bodies askewed while others tried to help survivors from the carnage; Napoleon turned to Illya and Gaby, a plan in his mind "Okay, I'm going to check on Waverly, you two get survivors out!" he instructed.

             Illya shook his head "I'm not leaving you!" he insisted.

            Napoleon sighed "Oh, darling, I know it's frightening, but I believe in you!" he said sarcastically before he walked away from the both of them to retrieve their boss.

            It felt like forever to get to Waverlys' office, Napoleon taking strides to make his way into the office when he saw Waverly slowly picking himself up off the floor.

            "Are you alright, sir?" Napoleon asked, reaching out for Waverly who nodded at Napoleon.

            "Yes. I'm alright...Solo--you're bleeding!" he observed.

            Napoleon tried hard not to roll his eyes as he nodded "I know. I'm fine! We're evacuating the building." he said, grabbing Waverly's arm and began to escort him out of his office and towards the exit that had been blow open.

            The two men watched the carnage as the building slowly became vacant of any survivors while Illya was still rummaging through everything when he pulled back a desk and dropped it, turning to see Napoleon passing them.

            "Cowboy!" Illya called out, motioning Napoleon to come over as Napoleon pointed Waverly to the exit and walked over to Illya.

            "What, Peril?" he asked, looking down to see Evelyn under the wreckage.

            Illya looked at Napoleon "She is still breathing. You can be hero for this one." he informed, taking a step back to let his friend and partner take the lead on this survivor.

            Napoleon didn't hesitate, continuing to push away any debris before lifting Evelyn and carried her out of the destroyed building, Illya and Gaby following behind as they saw fire trucks and paramedics beginning to surround the office building.

            "Cowboy." Illya called out, Napoleon looking at him to see Illya motioning for an ambulance that had not been filled yet as the two men met the paramedics half way; Napoleon putting the secretary down on the gurney before turning to Illya.

            "I'm going with her." Napoleon decided.

            Illya shook his head "That probably isn't a good idea."

            "Oh, and you have a better one?" Napoleon asked rhetorically before walking away with the gurney.

            Illya watched on before Gaby stood next to Illya, and gently took his hand before looking up at him; Illya looked over at Gaby who sighed lightly "Who do you think did this?" she asked.

            He shrugged "I don't know. But things are about to get...very messy." he told her.

            


	3. Chapter 3

 

            Napoleon couldn't stand to sit as he had thrown his suit jacket onto the chair and rolled up his sleeves while he watched Evelyn lie in the hospital bed.

            The nurses has told him that he couldn't stay with her, but he refused to listen as he paced in the small room with his hands in his pockets, thinking to himself of who and why the U.N.C.L.E headquarters was attacked.

            Meanwhile, Gaby and Illya watched Napoleon from the hallway, leaning against the wall with their wounds bandaged and clean as they stood in silent, watching their friend and partner wait for the secretary to wake up.

            "Illya?" Gaby asked in a soft tone.

            Illya turned to her, his looks going sot as Gaby crossed her arms "Do you think we're still going to Paris?" she asked.

            "Of all the things to ask..." Illya muttered, an almost a concerned tone in his voice.

            Gaby nodded "I know. I was honestly looking forward to Paris. I always wanted to go." she admitted.

            Illya nodded, gently smiling at Gaby "When this is over, I will take you to Paris." he told her, "Little Chop Shop girl." he muttered.

            Gaby smiled, her arms still crossed as she glanced back over at Napoleon who was smothering the unconscious secretary as he sat besides Evelyn on the bed.

            "Perhaps we should intervene?" Illya suggested.

            Gaby shook her head "I've never seen him like this before."

            Illya shrugged "Perhaps he was being honest when he said he would wait for her."

            Gaby jerks her head at Illya "What!? When did he say this?" she asked

            "Before meeting." Illya said nonchalantly.

            Gaby hit is arm "And you didn't think to tell me?"

            Illya shrugged her off, watching Napoleon "Did not seem important."

            "Important? Illya...he can hardly wait for pancakes at the diner! Napoleon Solo saying that he'd 'wait' for a women, is like seeing the real Santa Clause on Christmas Eve!"

            "Santa Clause does not exist!" Illya remarked.

            Gaby couldn't help but roll her eyes in frustration "Illya!! That is besides the point!" she said, becoming erratic with the Russian man before she took a deep breath "...all I'm saying, is that him being...a tad sensitive to her is _interesting_ to say the least." she remarked.

            Illya contemplated her words before turning back to Gaby "Maybe. But Napoleon is not man who loves."

            "He's a C.I.A agent, he has to have a wall, a barrier--just like you, just like me!" Gaby insisted.

            Illya scuffed at her comment "I am not like Cowboy!"

            "I didn't say that!" Gaby retorted, reaching up and pressing her hand against his cheek "...Illya...I'm sure even Napoleon Solo has a dream of going home to someone." she entertained.

            Illya looked at her, she pressed his button--played on his feelings for her when her big eyes turned away from him "She's waking up!" she informed Illya.

            The KGB agent turned to the room as he watches Napoleon jump up from his spot on her bed as she began to turn slowly in her bed.

           

            "Evelyn," Napoleon whispered, pushing back her bangs as she moaned before opening her eyes and looked at Napoleon.

            "Where am I?" Evelyn asked, shooting up in her bed when Napoleon caught her and shook his head at her struggle.

            Evelyn continued to fight him, wanting to get out of the bed while Napoleon remained firm, almost forcing her back onto the bed.

            "Evelyn, it's alright! You're in the hospital!" he assured her "Lay back down..." he instructed.

            She continued to fight, her arms flailing as she accidentally slapped him across the face which slightly irritated Napoleon as his hands moved from her arms to her face to get her to look at him, repeating her name over and over again to get her attention.

            "It's alright! You're safe!" he insisted "Now lie back down before you hurt yourself more." he remarked, making eye contact with her as she slowly fell back onto the bed.

            Napoleon smiled at her softly "It's alright, you're okay." he reassured "You're in the hospital. The office was attacked. You have a minor concussion, and a broken ankle. They're going to keep you here over night to make sure you're well enough to go home." he informed her, his voice calm and soothing as it always was.

            Evelyn looked at him "The office was attacked?" she asked.

            "Yes. Someone detonated a bomb. We don't know much more than that." Napoleon told her, his hands in his pockets once again.

            The two of them looked at each other, Evelyn swallowing hard as her eyes stayed locked on his "Do they have a team investigating it yet?" she asked.

            Napoleon opened his mouth to speak, then closed it abruptly and smiled "I don't know." he told her "I've been with you since the attack."

            "How noble." Evelyn said sarcastically.

            Napoleon looked at her, cocking his head to the side as he smirked at her "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked.

            "I wouldn't call it 'hate', so much as cautious." Evelyn corrected him.

            Napoleon looked at her, his smiling lessening "Let me take you to dinner?"

            Evelyn scuffed "No!" she insisted.

            "Why not?" Napoleon asked.

            Evelyn looked at him, slowly sitting up in her bed as she looked him dead in the eye "Because I know all about you, Napoleon Solo. I know how you wine and dine _all_ the girls...and then sleep with them before you toss them aside like a childs' old toy!" she remarked.

            Napoleon pouted "Evelyn...I would never toss you aside."

            She raised an eye brow at him, her lips slightly pursed together when a knock came to the door "Cowboy,"

            Napoleon huffed, turning to Illya "Yes, Peril?" he asked.

            "Waverly wants to see us." Illya informed his partner.

            Napoleon nodded, grabbing his suit jacket and turned back to Evelyn "To be continued." he nodded to her.

            "Highly unlikely." Evelyn responded, squinting her eyes slightly as she watched Napoleon leave the hospital room.

            Napoleon and Illya walked, the Russian leading the way to the impending meeting and the both of them were silent before turning the corner.

            "So...future Mrs. Solo still rejecting you?" Illya asked, a smirk on his face.

            Napoleon turned to him, his usually charismatic smile on his face "I'll win her over someday." he remarked.

            "Good luck with that, Cowboy!" Illya remarked. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

            The three agents sat across from Waverly in the closed off conference room within the hospital, everyone was beaten and bruised from the earlier events and the three partners hoped this meeting involved some good news.

            The lights went out and a projector came on from behind them "Agents, meet Gustav Pierre," Waverly said as a mug shot popped up on the white wall.

            "Gustav Pierre?" Napoleon asked.

            Waverly looked at Napoleon smugly "Yes. Ring a bell, Mr. Solo?" he asked.

            Napoleon nodded "Yes. He was a suspicious persons I was investigating when I worked with the C.I.A. He disappeared a few years ago." he informed.

            "Yes, well, he's back...and with a vengeance. I have it under good authority he is working with the terrorist organization I was going to send you to Paris for." Waverly informed.

            Illya watched the slides of pictures of the man before crossing his arms "Why join with low life terrorist group? He seems successful on own." he asked.

            Waverly shrugged "Don't know--BUT...I do know that Mr. Pierre is partially, if not fully responsible for the attack on U.N.C.L.E headquarters."

            Gaby hummed "Why? What would benefit from blowing up U.N.C.L.E?"

            "I don't know!" Waverly sighed "But...he is stateside. Find him, and being him to..." he trailed off.

            They waited for him to say something, Napoleon arched his eyebrow "Sir?" he asked.

            Waverly nodded back in "Sorry. Since, normally you would bring the suspect to headquarters, I'll be in touch with a drop off location while we rebuild."

            The three agents nodded in unison before Waverly pushed forward three files towards them "Now, go forth and kick some French derrière! Oh, and, uh...do try to keep the carnage to a minimum." he instructed before shooing them away.

            Napoleon hummed as he walked between Gaby and Illya, lost in his own mind as Illya read over his file and Gaby watched Napoleon sink further into his own mind.

            "Well, anything you want to share about this 'terrorist'?" Gaby asked Napoleon, poking him to get his attention.

            The American zoned back in, turning to Gaby even though he hadn't paid attention to a word she had said "Huh?" he asked.

            Illya rolled his eyes as he closed his file "Cowboy, tell us about the last time you encountered Gustav." he instructed.

            Napoleon put his hands in his pockets while looking at the both of them "...he was a business man. Smart, suave, rich. He had a trophy wife, big house, fancy car--two poodles. It was suspected that he was working with Russia to help them win the Cold War." he stated.

            "How so?" Gaby asked.

            Napoleon shrugged "Well, apart from the ever so random trips to Russia, we discovered that he had been giving money to Russian diplomats and certain organizations that seemed...well..." he trailed off.

            Gaby nodded "Sketchy? Naturally." she responded before turning to Illya "What do you think?" she asked him.

            Illya remained locked on Napoleon before turning to Gaby and shrugged "I don't know. Why go after U.N.C.L.E? There are other ways to help Russia win Cold War than blowing up random government building..." he remarked.

            Both Gaby and Napoleon stared at Illya who glanced at the both of them "...not that I know any plans off top of my head." he retorted.

            Gaby sighed "Well, we need to figure this out, and fast." she insisted, walking past Napoleon and left him and Illya behind.

            The two men watched Gaby leave before turning to each other once again, Napoleon clearing his throat "So, what's the plan, Peril?" he asked.

            "What makes you think I have plan, Cowboy?" Illya asked back.

            Napoleon shrugged "Well, I have a rather vague idea of where to start, though I figured you'd have a more general idea of some sort." he insisted.

            Illya glared down at his partner "In file, it says he was last seen at the Hotel Elysee, two days ago." he informed Napoleon.

            Napoleon nodded "Okay, then. That's a start. I'll snatch Gaby and see if the staff know anything. Perhaps we might even run into him! You go back to headquarters and see if you spot anything unusual within the wreckage." he remarked.

            "I doubt I'll find anything. I'm sure Waverly has had a team inspect headquarters already." Illya remarked.

            Napoleon smirked "Yes, but with a fresh pair of eyes, who knows what you might find!" he said before slapping Illya in the chest with his file and began to walk away from him slowly.

            "Cowboy." Illya called out, taking a step forward.

            Napoleon stopped and looked back at Illya "Yes, Peril?" he asked.

            Illya waited a moment, pausing before standing straight up as if he was trying to intimidate Napoleon.

            "Please keep an eye on Gaby." he requested.

            Napoleon was taken aback at Illya's request, trying hard not to let a laugh out as he cracked a smile and stood tall like Illya "I won't let her out of my sight, Illya." he promised.

            Illya nodded at Napoleon, and Napoleon nodded back before he turned and began to walk away and begin the process of solving their now new case.

            


	5. Chapter 5

 

            Gaby was in awe of the fancy hotel as Napoleon dragged her to the register desk "Good Afternoon." he greeted the woman behind the counter.

            Napoleon and the woman went back and forth between each other before he was directed to other staff members who gave the team small trivial items that Napoleon and Gaby both hoped would help eventually.

            "Well, this has been quite useful. Is Mr. Pierre still checked in?" Napoleon asked.

            The staff shook their heads "No. Mr. Pierre checked out early yesterday morning." the receptionist informed Napoleon.

            Napoleon nodded "Okay. Well, thank you for your time." he regarded before walking away, then realizing that Gaby had gone missing from being by his side.

            "Gaby?" Napoleon called out as he looked throughout the hotel lobby, unable to find her.

            Napoleon scowled, Gaby always did this--she was like a small child that way.

            He turned to the hotels' restaurant: The Monkey Bone; it had just opened for the evening as Napoleon huffed and walked his way into the establishment.

            The place was dimly lit, several tables and booths already occupied when he saw the little chop shop girl in a corner booth, speaking with the waiter.

            Napoleon maneuvered around the tables when he reached Gaby's booth and was greeted warmly by Gaby "Napoleon! Sit...Peter was just telling me the specials!" she enthused.

            The agent grimaced, taking a seat across from Gaby and threw a napkin into his lap before the waiter turned to him.

            "Would you like something to drink, sir?" the waiter asked Napoleon.

            Napoleon smiled "Yes, I'll have a Disaronno on the rocks." he requested before looking over at Gaby who already had her head in a menu.

            The waiter walked away, leaving the two agents alone as Napoleon watched Gaby in silence for a moment "Gaby, if you were hungry, you could have just said so."

            Gaby shrugged, putting the menu down "Well, I wasn't going to wait around for you." she snarked slightly.

            Napoleon smiled at her, opening his mouth to speak when the waiter dropped off Gabys' glass of wine and Napoleons' Disaronno before he walked away again.

            "So..." Gaby took a sip of her wine "How long have you been in love with Evelyn?" she asked Napoleon.

            Napoleon raised an eyebrow at her "Really? You want to gossip?" he asked her.

            Gaby only smiled at Napoleon in response.

            "Are you and Peril ever going to happen?" Napoleon asked in return.

            Gaby took another sip from her wine before shaking her head "You first."

            Napoleon took a sip of his drink "When she looked me dead in the eye and said 'Mr. Solo, 'doohicus' is not a word!'." he recalled.

            Gaby laughed, holding her wine glass close to her chest "Wasn't that when we first joined U.N.C.L.E?" she asked.

            "It was." Napoleon admitted in his answer, taking another sip "Now, you." he instructed.

            Gaby sighed "I don't know. I doubt it." she said.

            Napoleon smirked "Why wouldn't it? He turns into a sad, little Russian puppy when you're around. It's obvious that you two are attracted to each other." he observed.

            "What makes you think Evelyn is the one?" Gaby asked, immediately changing the topic back to Napoleon and his 'lady love' as Gaby now referred to her.

            Napoleon scowled "I never said she was the one!" he retorted.

            "So you would be with her, and cheat with other women?" Gaby asked.

            Napoleon looked at Gaby closely, trying to figure out why she was invested in this topic of conversation "Why do you care so much?" he asked her.

            Gaby sat back in her booth "Illya told me you'd wait for her."

            Napoleon tried to hide a smile; he didn't know why he'd say anything to Illya anymore as he gossiped more than a sewing circle; Napoleon leaned back into his booth as well as he kept eye contact with Gaby "I would." he admitted.

            Gaby smiled, the two sitting silently for a time before the waiter came back to inquire about their food orders an then left again after the two of them decided on meals.

            They remained silent, locking into each others eyes while taking gentle sips of their drinks, playing a half-hearted game of a staring contest.

            "I'm afraid." Gaby remarked quietly "That's my answer."

            Napoleon raised an eye brow "Afraid?" he asked concerned.

            "Of Illya." Gaby continued.

            Napoleon swallowed hard before shaking his head "You shouldn't be. Despite the nickname, Peril is a good man." Napoleon soothed.

            Gaby shrugged "I...I've never head a good history with men. My father, my foster father, my uncle...boyfriends, they all abandoned me. Used me. I like Illya, and he likes me, but--"

            "But, nothing!" Napoleon remarked "Peril has killed for you, always makes sure you're safe before anything else...I bet if you made the first move, he'd jump at it!" he told her.

            Gaby smiled "Why do you care so much?"

            "Because it makes me uncomfortable watching Illya fawn over you. Just go for it man!" Napoleon answered her.

            Gaby laughed, finishing her glass of wine "Okay then!" she retorted before turning to the waiter to get his attention for another glass of wine.

 

 

            Meanwhile, Illya was covered in soot and dirt as he practically crawled through every inch of the wreckage.

            He hadn't found anything yet and after sorting through everything for nearly two hours, Illya was losing his nerve when he stepped and heard something break.

            Illya moved his boot up to see he had stepped on what looked like a piece of a clock as he kneeled down to pick it up.

            It was an ordinary looking clock, not much different than one any of the agents had on their desks when he turned to see what was on the other side which wasn't normally attached to the inside of a clock.

            Illya observed the thick wires that were sauntered on as well as combined with a combination of frayed ends and some type of glue, as well as paper on the other ends, the Red Peril hummed as he examined his find--not sure what exactly he had found, but felt it was something to bring to Gaby and Napoleon as he put the piece aside and continued to look for more piece. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

            The team sat around a small table, meeting to regroup and discuss what type of clues they all found; Napoleon sat back in his seat, full from dinner while Gaby tried to stay conscious from the several glasses of wine she'd had.

            Illya looked at the two of them, going back and forth before glancing at Napoleon "What is wrong with you?"

            Napoleon shook his head "Nothing!" he said, before letting a burp out and he sighed in relief "Oh, thank god!" he muttered to himself.

            Gaby laughed, Illya's attention now on her as he glared before turning back to Napoleon "That's disgusting!"

            "You're disgusting!" Gaby retorted.

            Illya turned back to Gaby "What the hell happened to you two!?" he asked them both, becoming irritated with his team.

            "Easy, Peril!" Napoleon remarked, sitting up in his chair "Gaby and I had a nice dinner while we were out. We're just a little full...and in Gaby's case, drunk." he explained.

            Illya glared at Napoleon "You let her drink on duty? You two are going to dismantle this whole case! I refuse--"

            "What's going on in here!?" Waverly asked, walking into the tiny meeting room where Illya fell silent.

            The three agents looked at each other before Waverly crossed his arm "Out with it! Why is Kuryakin yelling?" he asked.

            Napoleon sighed "Because Gaby and I went out to dinner and Ms. Teller has a glass of wine too many." he informed their supervisor, knowing neither Illya or Gaby would o it.

            Waverly nodded "Well, then Ms. Teller, I hope you learned your lesson." he said before walking to the front of the room "Anyway, what do we know" he asked.

            Napoleon cleared his throat "Gustav Pierre was staying at the Elysee Hotel until yesterday morning, He, according to the stall, would leave at strange hours and with a--and I'm quoting here: 'squirrely Frenchman." he informed.

            Waverly nodded "Good. Good."  
            "Also--he tipped atrociously. Not that it matters." Napoleon continued.

            Gaby stifled a laugh as she looked at Napoleon.

            Illya cleared his throat, grabbing a bad from under the table and emptied it on the table "I found bomb. Fragments." he announced.

            Napoleon and Gaby examined the pieces before Illya crossed his arms "After examining these pieces, I have determined that bomb only partially exploded. This bomb was snuck into the basement of headquarters and was intended to annihilate whole building." Illya remarked.

            The room became sober, it was clear that this was possibly a personal attack on U.N.C.L.E, now it was urgent to figure out why.

            "Why does he hate U.N.C.L.E so much? Gaby asked.

            Waverly swallowed hard "Don't know. The only connection is Napoleon but I doubt someone would blow up a while building just to kill one man!" he said with a chuckle.

            "Stranger things have happened." Napoleon retorted, crossing his arms as he sat back in his chair.

            Illya smirked "A man wants Napoleon dead," he chuckled "What you do? Sleep with his wife?" he asked jokingly.

            It was awkward for a moment, Napoleon giving Illya his typical look which indicated the joke wasn't too far from the truth.

            "Oh, god!" Gaby proclaimed before face planting into the table.

            Illya rolled his eyes before turning away from Napoleon "You disgust me yet again, Cowboy!" he proclaimed.

            Napoleon huffed before standing up "Yes--I slept with his wife, but I sleep with lots of mens wives! But I doubt one man would blow up a federal building to kill one man inside because he slept with his wife...and _years_ after the fact!"

            "Unless affair resulted in baby Napoleon..." Illya nonchalantly joked, the room going silent.

            Napoleon glared at Illya "I used protection!"  
            "Accidents happen." Illya hissed.

            Gaby rolled her eyes before abruptly standing up, then getting dizzy as she leaned against the table "Boys! This is ridiculous! It's speculation at best!" she remarked before slowly sitting back down.

            "We're all on edge because we just realized we should be dead--so instead of harassing each other, lets focus on why this happened!" Gaby scowled.

            The two men glared at each other before Illya cleared his throat "Sorry Cowboy, the remark was uncalled for."

            Napoleon nodded "Apology accepted, Peril."

            "But if it turns out I am right, I tell Evelyn." Illya said with a smirk.

            Waverly honed in to that remark "Evelyn? As in _my_ Evelyn? Solo--please tell me you're not sleeping with my secretary!?" he begged.

            "He wants to." Illya said, not breaking eye contact with Napoleon.

            Gaby smiled "They're going to get married!" she said in a flowy tone.

            Waverly looked at Napoleon "Oh, Congratulations!" he said nonchalantly before taking off his glasses and rubbed his temple.

            "Right, well then, it's been a long day, so I'm going to bid you adieu and see you all tomorrow." he said before walking out of the room.

            The three agents remained silent before Gaby let a yawn out and sighed "Well, I'm a bit tired too. So I'm going to go home now." she said before slowly getting up from her seat.

            "I will take you home." Illya insisted, swiftly moving to Gaby's side and held her arm softly "No more drinking." he instructed to Gaby before turning to Napoleon "And no more sleeping with married women!" he hissed, pointing a finger at Napoleon.

            Napoleon smirked "I wouldn't dream of it." he said.

            Illya eyed him before leaving the room with Gaby, Napoleon stayed behind and examined the detonated bomb that was still on the table.

            Napoleon sat back down, going through all the mental notes and tried to piece it together but his mind was too busy thinking about sleep; he sighed, getting up from his eat and faced defeat for the day as he trailed behind to head home for the evening.

            


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

            Gaby was passed out in the passenger seat as Illya drove to her apartment in Brooklyn, it was a quiet drive in the busy burrow--but Illya didn't mind as he pulled up to the curb in front of the complex.

            Illya watched her for a moment, admiring the tiny chop shop girl before unbuckling his seat belt.

            "Gaby?" Illya nudge her awake softly.

            She jerked awake, yelling Napoleons' name which displeased Illya as he grimaced; Gaby hummed before rubbing her eyes "We're here?" she asked groggily.

            Illya nodded, leaning back in his eat "Well, goodnight." he said coldly.

            Gaby furrowed her brow "Illya?" she called out to him "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "Nothing!" Illya remarked.

            Gaby huffed "Are you still mad about the drinking?"

            Illya ignored her.

            Gaby continued to glare at him, opening her car door before looking back to him "What if it is because of Napoleon?" she asked.

            "So what if it is!?" Illya snarled.

            Gaby rolled her eyes "What is your problem? Are you seriously upset that I said called out his name? Really?"

            Illya looked at her, he knew he couldn't deter the conversation and it was too late to say he was mad about the drinking--he looked straight ahead at the road "Goodnight, Gaby." he hissed, his hands holding tight to the steering wheel and his knuckles going white.

            Gaby sighed, giving up as she finally unbuckled herself and leaned into Illya, resting her hand on his thigh and kissed his cheek "Goodnight, Red Peril." she muttered before exiting the vehicle.

            His cheeks flushed, Illya felt his heart rate clam down and his grip on the steering wheel loosen "О, парень."

 

            The following morning, Gaby sat up in the closed off meeting room with her sunglasses on while reading the C.I.A file of Gustav Pierre.

            Napoleon and Illya walked in together which got Gaby's attention "Napoleon--when you investigated Gustav the last time, how friendly were you with him?" she asked.

            He thought back, slightly pouting his lips "I wouldn't say I was 'friendly' with him-but we had acquainted several times." Napoleon remarked.

            Gaby nodded slowly "And right before he disappeared, the C.I.A planned to freeze his accounts...correct?"

            Napoleon put his hands in his pockets "Is there a point to this?" he asked.

            "Answer question, Cowboy." Illya demanded.

            Napoleon sighed "Yes. And when he did disappear, we did--but he had managed to already withdraw an estimated 1.5 million dollars before all his accounts were frozen."

            Gaby hummed, closing the file and looked at Napoleon "And did he know you slept with his wife?" she asked.

            Napoleon huffed, turning to Illya who shrugged his shoulders, not sure where Gaby was going with this before Napoleon turned back to Gaby "No--I don't think so...at that time." he said.

            Gaby and Illya raised an eye brow at Napoleon "'At that time'?" Illya asked.

            Napoleon shrugged "Well--she might have told him, I don't know!" he said.

            The team glared at each other before Waverly walked in "Good morning, team--Napoleon, I have a message from her blushing bride-to-be: "Go fuck yourself, you cad!" he said.

            Illya smirked "How sweet." he said, turning to Napoleon who frowned as he locked eyes with Illya for the moment.

            Waverly nodded "Yes, quite the charmer, that one." he said, noticing the C.I.A file "Ah, good, Saunders had that file delivered. Have you all taken a gander at it yet?" he asked them.

            Gaby smiled "I have--was just asking Napoleon some questions to possibly get some theories."

            "And?" Waverly asked.

            Napoleon shrugged "Nothing, yet." he said, before sitting down at the table.

            Waverly nodded "O-kay! Well--you all should give it a good look through and harass Mr. Solo with as many questions as you see fit Also, I found us a new meeting spot with more space...and windows!"

            Gaby let a small smile slip "Good--it'd be nice not to be elbow to elbow with these two!" 

            Illya shrugged "Ehhh...I don't not mind." he remarked.

            "But still...regardless! We need to focus on our mission and where the hell Mr. Pierre is." Waverly insisted, bringing back the focus to the mission.

            Napoleon grabbed a hold of the file and glanced at it for the first time in years, hoping he'd find something to guide him and the team in the right direction before a small sentence grabbed his attention.

            " _Mr. Pierre has a soft spot for sweets, as well as baked goods--he has been known to spend hours in bakeries. **"**_

Napoleon raised an eyebrow as eh looked up from the file, realizing that he had missed a conversation and everybody was staring at him.

            "Sorry?" Napoleon asked.

            Illya huffed "Do you have any ideas to where we should look, Cowboy?" he asked.

            Napoleon nodded "He likes sweet pastry type things...lets start with all bakeries in Manhattan and branch out from there." he instructed.

            "Are you mad!?" Gaby asked "There's more than a thousand bakeries just in a 2 mile radius!" he protested.

            Napoleon smirked "All the more reason to start right now..." he said before standing up and buttoned his suit jacket.

            Illya sighed "Fine--But I'm taking Gaby!" he remarked.

            "You two have fun!" Napoleon retorted before leaving the room.

            Gaby then turned to Illya, crossing her arms at him as he glared her down "Do you like Baklava?" he asked.

            The tiny girl shook her head as she remained in her seat.

            Illya sighed "Then it's going to be a very long day. Lets go!" he told her before leaving the room.

            Gaby turned to Waverly who smiled at her "Have fun! Don't eat too much!" he said.

            She sighed, getting up from her seat to catch up with Illya to begin the mundane task that Napoleon bestowed upon them.

            


	8. Chapter 8

 

            Napoleon enjoyed the solitude as he walked along the busy sidewalk going down West 51st Street with a paper bag of pastries he'd acquired from the previous 3 bakeries he'd entered.

            He was in his own mind, thinking about the case and the attack--the wound in between his rubs still hurt as he functioned, but it only made Napoleon strive to get Gustav once and for all.

            The smell of bread alerted him again, Napoleon looked around to see another bakery two doors over to which he strided towards and entered the cozy establishment.

            It was crowded, so Napoleon knew he'd have to circle around the shop to get a good look at everyone but first he was going to buy another scone since he noticed a Strawberry one.

            Napoleon made his way to the register and waited in line for a moment when someone bumped into him and got his attention; the man apologized, his eyes meeting Napoleons' when the agent immediately recognized the man.

            _Evelyn. Peril. Gaby. Waverly._ They popped into his mind almost immediately as he recognized the scruffy faced Gustav Pierre that stood in front of him and recognized him as well.

            "FREEZE!" Napoleon yelled, grabbing his gun while Gustav began to flee the bakery.

            Napoleon didn't think twice as he shot at the fugitive, the bakery patrons screaming an ducking for cover as Gustav fled the establishment, Napoleon swiftly chasing after him.

            He wasn't prepared, however, for the case as Napoleon's wound held him back, letting Gustav manage to hide within the crowd and disappear from the agents sight, which infuriated Napoleon as he stopped and pressed against his wound.

            "Damn!" Napoleon huffed, he couldn't believe he let Gustav get away; he got his pain under control before standing up and began to walk back to the bakery to do damage control and call Waverly.

 

 

            "It's alright, Napoleon!" Waverly insisted as Napoleon apologized for the tenth time.

            Napoleon huffed "But I had him! He bumped into me!" he remarked as he followed Waverly.

            Waverly waved him off "Napoleon--every dog has its day. It was a crowded space and you're still recovering from your pencil injury! The important part is that we know he is still in town!"

            "But he knows we're on to him!" Napoleon remarked.

            The superior agent nodded "Yes. A set back--but still!" he said as both he and Napoleon walked out of the bakery to meet Illya and Gaby on the sidewalk.

            Napoleon smiled at the sight; Gaby looked rather irritated and Illya looked rather--well, Napoleon couldn't put a word to his appearance.

            "You alright there, Peril?" Napoleon asked.

            Illya nodded "Yes, Cowboy." he struggled.

            Gaby rolled her eyes "He's got a thing for Baklava! He's eaten out every bakery we went into! He stuffed himself silly!" she complained.

            "Don't be mad at me! Because you could eat a single Almond and be full!" Illya managed to argue.

            Gaby shook her head at him "You're unbelievable!"

            Waverly sighed "When this is all said and done, you are all going to take a MANDATORY VACATION!!" he raised his voice "Honestly--the three of you are going to be the death of me!" he remarked.

            The three agents looked at each other as Waverly composed himself and cleared his throat "My apologies." he said.

            "Like I was telling Napoleon--we know he is still in town, however--since Mr. Solo has discovered him, he might be attempting to flee town, or the country. So, I am going to have teams at every transportation spot: Planes, Boats, Trains, what-have-you." Waverly remarked.

            Gaby nodded "So what do we do?" she asked.

            "Well, for starters, burp Kuryakin; cause he looks miserable; but then, afterwards, help the teams keep an eye out for Gustav." he instructed.

            Illya grimaced at the joke while Gaby leaned in and began to burp him playfully "Napoleon, go ahead and check the airport. I'll go with Illya to check the Ferries and all boats. If he'd going to skip town, it'd seem less conspicuous if eh were to leave that way."

            Napoleon nodded "Will do. And maybe _I_ could get some back up this time?" he asked.

            Illya burped, surprising the group as Gaby smiled "How do you feel?" she asked.

            "Better, but do not do that again!" he requested before turning back to Waverly "maybe Cowboy should sit this one out, since his injury is proving to be...troublesome?" he insisted.

            Napoleon arched his eye brow "Now hold on there, Peril! I got stabbed--I didn't lose a leg!" he defended "Besides, at least I'm not the one who ate his whole body weight in a Turkish pastry!" he remarked.

            Illya stood his ground, puffing up his chest at Napoleon who stood at attention while they stared each other down "I will not take this abuse from you, Cowboy!" Illya remarked.

            Gaby rolled her eyes "Enough!" she cried out, grabbing tight to Illya's arm and pulled him away from the impending fight before turning to Waverly "I'll take Illya, I suppose if Napoleon is insistent on staying involved in the mission--for the time being, he should have an agent with him!" she remarked.

            Waverly nodded "Understood." he said before turning to Napoleon "I'll get Agent Sutherland to accompany you to the airport." he declared.

            Napoleon sighed "Very well."

            Gaby nodded in agreement before grabbing Illya's arm tighter and walked away from the team, leaving Waverly and Napoleon alone once again.

            Waverly looked back at Napoleon "Go to the airport and see if you can spot him--don't push yourself too hard, Solo. It's a team effort, remember that!"

            Napoleon nodded "I understand. Also, Waverly, how's Evelyn?" he asked, crossing his arms.

            "As far as I'm concerned, she's doing well. At home, resting. She'll be back at work in no time." Waverly informed Napoleon "Oh, but, Napoleon..." Waverly took off his glasses and leaned in closer to Napoleon "Please don't sleep with her." he requested.

            Napoleon tried to fight his smile, just nodding to Waverly who put his glasses back on and walked away. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Russian--now would be a good time to pull up Google Translate. 
> 
> XOXO  
> B.

 

            The rest of the day turned into a dud as neither team could track down Gustav; Napoleon became nervous that he had already skipped town, While Illya and Gaby suspected that maybe the madmen opted to stay in town.

            "Perhaps he has more tricks up his sleeve?" Illya suggested.

            Waverly nodded "Possibly."

            Napoleon huffed "Okay, then--then we need to figure out if he's already skipped town or plotting another attack and where it's going to be."

            Gaby sat in silence, lacing her fingers together as she listened to the team throw around ideas as to where Gustav was and what the next course of action was.

            "You have to remember, he and the regime in France are Nazi sympathizers, they see Russia as a better power than the U.S" Waverly reminded the team "So if Gustav if still in New York--where would he go?" he asked.

            They went silent, Illya tapped on the table "I may know someone who could help track Frenchman down." the Russian announced.

            Napoleon cocked an eye brow at Illya "Oh?" he asked.

            Illya nodded "Yes. Former Russian mobster who came to U.S to hide from K.G.B. In return for not turning him in, he keeps ear low to found on city...intel." he stated.

            Gaby hummed "So...he is your informant?" she asked.

            Illya nodded again "Yes."  
            Napoleon immediately stood up "Alright then, Peril. Take us to your informant!" he demanded.

            "Easy there, Cowboy." Illya insisted "We can't just storm up to him and demand answers!" he remarked.

            Gaby smirked "And why is that?" she asked.

            "He has hideout. Must gain access." Illya remarked.

            Napoleon sighed, rubbing his temple "Peril, we don't have time for this!"

            Waverly nodded in agreement "Yes. Look, team--we all need to keep a level head! Kuryakin, go talk to your informant, see if he knows anything." he remarked.

            "I'm going with you." Gaby said.

            "Me too!" Napoleon insisted.

            Waverly shook his head "I don't think Kuryakin needs an entourage." he argued.

            Illya sighed "No. It is fine!" he said before slowly standing up "Let us go." he remarked before walking out of the tiny room.

            Gaby and Napoleon began to follow behind slowly when Waverly stopped them "Oh--before you go," he handed them a piece of paper "Address to the new meeting spot. Make sure Kuryakin knows." he instructed them.

            "Will do." Napoleon said as he put the address in his pocket and began to leave the room with Gaby trailing behind.

 

            It was a cramped ride in Illya's car as they drove into Brooklyn and immediately stopped and parked in front of a day cleaners.

            "Before we go in: ground rules!" Illya said.

            Gaby and Napoleon glanced at each other before turning back to Illya.

            "He is very paranoid--so no sudden movements, and you are to be seen and not heard! Don't touch anything. Keep hands out in open!" Illya instructed them.

            Napoleon smirked "So...that would be a 'no' to brining my gun in?" he asked jokingly.

            "Perhaps you should stay in car?" Illya recommended.

            Gaby huffed "Enough! Lets go!" she said before climbing out of the car.

            Illya and Napoleon followed suite, Illya taking the lead as he walked inside the dry cleaners where a tired woman vaguely greeted them.

            "Ищу черную кошку." Illya said.

            The woman huffed "KOSTYA!" she yelled before heading into the back.

            Illya and Napoleon glanced at each other, Illya smiled before a pudgy man came out from the back and greeted them "Come with me." the man instructed.

            The team followed the man into the back before he guided them into a closet which perplexed Napoleon and Gaby as they watched the man push on a wall before it slid across and exposed a hidden basement.

            "After you." the man said before the three team members climbed down the steps in to the rather cozy hide out.

            "Вы должны компании." the man yelled, following behind them as they approached another man.

            The man smiled "Illya!" he enthused.

            "Dia!" Illya greeted back, his arms out wide to hug the man as he met him halfway.

            Illya continued to smile "How are you?" he asked.

            Dia shrugged "Good. Good!"

            "How is Carmen and kids?" Illya asked.

            Dia shrugged "Carmen is Carmen! The kids--driving me crazy, all 8 of them!" he told Illya.

            "How is you?" Dia asked.

            Illya nodded "Good."

            "How is lady problem? Have you made a move on...what is her name? You should invite he rover for dinner, we have Stroganoff!"

            Dia continued on with his chatter, alarming Illya as he subtly motioned Dia to be quiet to which the man did not even notice.

            Gaby blushed as she heard the man's question, Napoleon smirking as he looked at Gaby.

            "DIA!" Illya interrupted "We need your help." Illya requested.

            Dia looked at Illya "We?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Napoleon and Gaby awkwardly waving at him.

            Illya tried to compose his blushing as Dia looked back at his friend "Who are they?" he asked.

            "They are my partners." Illya informed Dia.

            Dia hummed "Девушка. Она 'одна?" he asked.

            "Да." Illya muttered.

            Dia eye balled him before smiling "Она милая." he muttered.

            Napoleon cleared his throat "Uh, hi. Sorry to interrupted, but we're on a bit oc f time crunch." he asked.

            "You come into my space and start barking orders at me!?" Dia hissed at Napoleon.

            Gaby rolled her eyes "Look what you've done!" she remarked to Napoleon.

            Illya sighed "Pardon my friend, he is, well... глупый." he remarked to Dia.

            Dia looked back at Illya "Quite disrespectful." he remarked.

            Illya nodded "I Know. I'll have a word with him. But it is true. We are on a tight schedule. Very time sensitive." he confided to Dia.

            The man sighed and nodded "Okay, okay, what is it?" he asked.

            "Gustav Pierre. He blew up my office building. We suspect he is working with French terrorist organization." Illya told him.

            Dia raised an eye brow "And?"

            "My partner ran into him earlier today, but he got away. We need his location as we suspect he is going to strike again." Illya continued on.

            Dia nodded slowly "Gustav Pierre? Yes. I have heard that name around lately. My brother, Istah--he might be able to give you a location. He's acquainted with him on several occasion. I can give him call..." Dia offered.

            Illya nodded "Yes, please."

            Dia smiled "My friend, please make yourself comfortable. I'll be back." he said, offering his hide out before walking away from Illya.

            Napoleon and Gaby inched towards Illya "Well, that was mildly painless." the American spoke.

            Illya nodded "Yes. But don't get too comfortable. Dia is known to think of himself first." he said before turning to Napoleon.

            "You'll think he'll rat?" Gaby asked.

            "Don't know" Illya said "But we'll find out."


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

            They waited for what felt like an hour before Dia came back, both Napoleon and Gaby were sitting on the couch while Illya paced back and forth before spotting his friend.

            "My apologies. Istah told me to call his friend, Roy, who directed me to _his_ brother, Mika--who said he worked with somebody named Alexi Dupree who is in cahoots with Gustav." Dia remarked "Nobody knows where he is, but Alexi Dupress would be good start." he offered.

            Illya nodded "And where could we find him?" he asked.

            "At pier, he runs underground gambling ring." Dia informed Illya.

            Napoleon raised an eye brow and smiled "Oh..." he remarked.

            "No, Cowboy!" Illya hissed.

            Gaby smirked as she got up off the couch "Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked her team.

            "I refuse to let Cowboy step foot in underground gambling establishment!" Illya remarked.

            Gaby huffed "So, we'll put him on a leash!"

            "Kinky." Napoleon chimed in.

            Dia began to chuckle at the team before turning to Illya "How care you keep a straight face with these two!? They're a riot!" he commented.

            Illya huffed "Они имеют маленьких детей." he remarked.

            Dia shook his head "Nonsense!"

            Napoleon smirked "Well then, we really should get going! Peril--take the lead!"

            Illya huffed again "Very well." he said before turning to Dia "Thank you, friend, for helping!" he said.

            Dia smiled "You are very welcome!" Dia said before escorting the team back to the stairs "And remember Illya, Stroganoff!" he enthused. 

 

            They waited for the sun to set, Illya had called Waverly to inform hi of their lead before the team made the long trip to the pier.

            As they sat in the car, they watched people come and go before finding the exact location of the casino, Illya now prepped himself.

            "So--being serious now, should I bring my gun?" Napoleon asked.

            Illya nodded "Yes. Don't know what is in there." he said before turning to Gaby "You stay in car--have car ready for getaway." he instructed.

            Gaby scuffed "NO way! How come Napoleon gets to go in guns ablazing, but I have to be the getaway driver!?" she asked.

            Illya sighed "Because we are going in blind, and I don't want you to get hurt--besides, we might need getaway driver!" he told her.

            Gaby scowled at Illya "This is ridiculous!" she turned to Napoleon "Tell him he's being ridiculous!" she demanded to the American.

            "Okay--look, she can be the bait and then you and I can beat up some squirrely Frenchman." Napoleon suggested to Illya.

            "What makes you think squirrely Frenchman is in there?" Illya asked in retort.

            Napoleon shrugged "I don't! I'm just hoping he is."

            Gaby let out a smile "I want to watch Illya hang him by his toes...whoever he is!" she remarked.

            Illya and Napoleon turned to Gaby, concerned about her remarks.

            "Perhaps _you_ should stay in car?" Illya suggested.

            Napoleon huffed "Okay--enough! Everybody out of the car!" he demanded before exiting.

            Gaby and Illya followed Napoleon's lead, getting out of the car and adjusting their clothes while Napoleon hid his gun in his suit jacket.

            "Okay, team...Illya: you and Gaby go in through the front, and I'll go around back--we'll meet somewhere in the middle and find this Alexi guy." Napoleon planned out.

            Illya nodded, resting his arm on Gaby's back and guided them to the front door while Napoleon snuck around the back.

 

            The Russian knocked on the door, Gaby trying to look as innocent as possible as the two of them waited for someone to answer the door.

            They  heard the lock pop before the clunky door opened and a small man looked at them.

            "Password?" the man asked in a Russian accent.

            Illya was perplexed, trying to come up with some sort of password before he panicked and punched the man in the face.

            Gaby gasped "Illya!"

            Illya grumbled "I panicked!" he proclaimed "Help me drag him inside!" he commanded.

            Gaby hurried, walking inside and pulled the man in who was heavier than he seemed "I don't know why I have to help--you could do this yourself!" she hissed.

            "Just wanted to make you feel needed." Illya told her.

            Gaby huffed "Well...thanks!" she said sarcastically.

            The duo hid the unconscious man in the corner before making their way into the smokey establishment where tables were everywhere and music and chatter were constantly flowing.

            Illya observed in his spot before his hand placed itself back on Gaby's back again "Come little Chop Shop girl..." he told her "Lets find our man." he said before they began to maneuver the building.

           

            


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

            Gaby made eyes with every man in the room before finding an empty seat at a Black Jack table, she removed herself from Illya's side and sat down in the seat--reaching inside her bra and pulled out a $5 bill.

            Illya watched her from afar, Gaby knew what she was doing as she kept the men around on edge; she managed to turn her $5 into $500 before she finally walked away and met Illya by the corner.

            "Look at you," Illya said as he crossed his arms "And what do you plan to do with your new investment?" he asked.

            Gaby smiled "Shopping."

            The Russian huffed "Of course." he muttered.

            "And maybe some groceries." she continued on.

            Illya smiled as he pushed himself off the wall and put his hand on the small of her back "Well, then...just don't spend it all in one place." he told her before they began to circle the room.

            Gaby watched as men in black began to panic, quietly using their radios to communicate before looking around suspiciously.

            "I think they're on to us." Gaby observed.

            Illya hummed "And I haven't spotted Cowboy yet." he informed.

            Gaby's stomach dropped, she knew they would probably have to go retrieve Napoleon from the back--and her mind was flipping through ideas before she put a hand on Illya's chest to get his attention.

            "I have an idea." she muttered to Illya "Do you trust me?" she asked him.

            Illya looked down at her "Do I have a choice?" he asked her in return.

            Gaby moved away from Illya and walked up to one of the guards and smiled "Hi, excuse me--do you have a bathroom by any chance?" she asked.

            The guard looked around before nodding nad guided her to a hidden door that pushed in and exposed a hallway.

            "Right there." the guard pointed to the immediate right where a door was slightly open.

            Gaby smiled "Thank you." she said before slowly walking into the bathroom and closed the door.

            She waited inside the bathroom for a few minutes before she heard a soft knock on the door.

            "Who is it?" she asked.

            "It's me!" Illya muttered.

            Gaby opened the door and exited the bathroom to find a guard knocked ou on the floor "Really?" she huffed.

            "He was being problematic!" Illya argued.

            Gaby sighed, watching Illya bend down and pull his pant leg up to retrieve his gun "Get behind me." Illya instructed.

            The two of them walked further into the hallway as they opened every door along the way before reaching the end to find one door left.

            Illya motioned for silence as he gently opened the door to see Napoleon sitting in a chair with two guards on either side of him while some one talked to him.

            "What do you see?" Gaby whispered.

            "Cowboy." Illya informed Gaby "Two guards with guns...as far as I can tell." he went on.

            Gaby sighed "What are you going to do?" she asked.

            Illya thought for a moment before motioning for more silence from Gaby as he opened the door wider and aimed his gun inside while waiting for a clear shot and pulled the trigger on one of the guards.

            Panic ensued for a second before Illya shot the other guard and opened the door completely to find that it was just Napoleon and another man in the office.

            "Hello, Peril." Napoleon smirked.

            Illya pointed his gun at the other man "Cowboy." he greeted.          

            Napoleon turned to the other man "Meet Alexi."

            Illya and Gaby looked at the man, his hands were up but it was obvious he was going to reach for the gun on the table."

            "If you want to keep your kneecaps, don't grab the gun." Illya threatened.

            Alexi stood away from the gun as Illya approached him, Gaby moving towards Napoleon to free him from the restraints while both she and Napoleon watched Illya and Alexi.

            "Gustav Pierre..." Illya stated.

            Alexi raised an eye brow "Yes, what of him?"

            "Where can we find him?" Illya asked.

            Alexi huffed "Who wants to know?" he asked almost condescendingly.

            Gaby and Napoleon watched Illya inch towards Alexi, putting his gun on the table and grabbed a hold of Alexi's sweater and raise him a few inches off the ground.

            "Where-is-Gustav?" Illya asked, grinding his teeth as he did.

            The other people in the room were in shock, Alexi panicking while Gaby and Napoleon gawked on in horror.

            "Peril..." Napoleon said as he rose from his chair.

            Illya glanced at Napoleon "Let me handle this, Cowboy!" he hissed before looking back oat the cowardly Alexi.

            "I DON'T KNOW!" Alexi cried out.

            Illya growled, throwing Alexi against the wall "LIE!" he yelled at him.

            Alexi whimpered "I don't! Pour l'amour de Dieu, I don't know!" he pleaded.

            Illya pulled Alexi closer "Enlighten me!"

            Alexi swallowed hard "He reaches out to me! He tells me when and where, and I go!"

            "When did you talk to him last?" Napoleon asked.

            Alexi looked at Napoleon, then back at Illya "Three days ago...just checking in!"

            Napoleon walked around to Illya's side "You believe him?" he asked.

            "Do not know...he seems a bit too squirrely!" the Russian muttered.

            Alexi began to panic as the 2 partners conversed before Illya turned back to him "Find him...or I come back and break your ribs!" he demanded before dropping Alexi.

            Napoleon smiled "We'll check in tomorrow." he told Alexi before he and Illya grabbed their guns off the table and the 3 of them left the office.

            Illya huffed "You should've let me break him!" He remarked.

            Napoleon shook his head "No--no, there will be a time and a place for that, but not tonight!" he assured Illya.

            They walked out of the hallway, getting strange and suspicious looks from the guards as they slowly began to make their way to the front to leave--Napoleon watching closely as guards began to listen closely to their radios.

            "...stay alert." Napoleon muttered to Illya and Gaby as another bouncer opened the door to let them out.

            Illya was leading the way back to the car, Napoleon keeping his hand on his gun from inside his suit jacket while Gaby began to speed walk back to the car.

            It wasn't long after they began to hear shots being fired at them, to which the team began to run to the car.

            "THIS IS WHY WE NEED GETAWAY DRIVER!!" Illya yelled as he ran.

            Gaby rolled her eyes as she ran past Illya and Napoleon and made it to the car while the guards began to chase and shoot their guns at the U.N.C.L.E agents.

            Illya unlocked his door and hurried inside, quickly leaning over to unlock the other doors to let Napoleon and Gaby seek refuse before Illya turned the ignition and sped away as fast as he could.

            "Well...that was exciting." Napoleon remarked from the back seat.

            Gaby sank into her seat, gasping for air as Illya continued to speed away, hoping that the gunmen weren't following them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

            Illya pulled up to Napoleon's apartment complex and parked the car, Napoleon smiled as he leaned forward from the back seat.

            "Well, that was fun." Napoleon said within the silence.

            He sighed before handing Illya a piece of paper "The address to the new meet up." he said.

            Illya looked at the address before nodding "Okay."

            Napoleon looked at Gaby and Illya, they were both silent and looked weary from the day "Well, goodnight you two." he said before leaving the car.

            Gaby smiled as she watched Napoleon walk into the swanky apartment complex when she heard Illya hum and turned back to him.

            "What?" Gaby asked.

            Illya motioned to the piece of paper "Is it a residence?" he asked.

            "The new meet up?" Gaby asked.

            Illya nodded "It says Apartment 452..." he showed her.

            Gaby shrugged "Maybe Waverly rented an apartment?"

            Illya hummed, putting the address in his coat pocket before putting the car out of park and began the drive into Brooklyn.

 

            The next morning, bright and early, Napoleon went up the elevator to the forth floor in the cozy apartment complex.

            The doors opened and Napoleon walked out before going down the long hallway and finally stopping at the front door when he became conflicted as to whether he should knock or just walk in.

            Napoleon pushed his lips to the side and thought before knowing then opening the door "Hello?" he called out.

            The American raised an eye brow at the sight before him: a domestically decorated apartment with Waverly on the couch reading the newspaper while Illya and Gaby sat awkwardly at the kitchen table.

            Gaby saw Napoleon and immediately got out of her seat and met him at the door.

            "This is...interested." Napoleon remarked to her.

            Gaby didn't say anything as she began to adjust his hair and tie "Take off your jacket." she demanded.

            Napoleon raised an eye brow "Why?"

            "Just do it!" Gaby hissed.

            He took off his suit jacket and put it on the coat rack before Gaby began to roll back his sleeves "Gaby, what is going on?" he asked her.

            Just then, a woman walked out of the kitchen with a plate of largely stacked pancakes "Okay, breakfast is served!" Evelyn said as she placed the plate on the table.

            Napoleon lost his color, Gaby couldn't help but smirk as she watched the American fawn over his lady love.

            Evelyn looked up and saw Napoleon, Illya saw her slightly flinch before composing herself "Mr. Solo." she greeted.

            "Evelyn." Napoleon finally said after Gaby elbowed him in the chest.

            They both awkwardly stood in place for a time before Evelyn nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

            "That was pathetic!" Illya commented as he grabbed 10 pancakes from the stack and threw them on his plate.

            Gaby pulled Napoleon over to the table "A little warning would have been nice, I know--but, she made breakfast!" Gaby remarked.

            Waverly watched as Gaby sat Napoleon down and put 3 pancakes on his plate "You alright there, Solo?" he asked.

            Napoleon turned to Waverly and nodded "Yes, sir." he said.

            Evelyn came back into the room with a pot of coffee and rested it next to the plate of pancakes; Napoleon watched Evelyn, lightly smiling at her as he imagined it being just the two of them; married--and she being pregnant with their first child.

            " _Snap out of it!_ " Napoleon told himself as he watched her walk back into the kitchen.

            Gaby gagged, interrupting Napoleon's daydream as he looked over at her as Gaby sat back in her seat and crossed her arms "I've lost my appetite."

            Napoleon looked over at Illya, who managed to stuff 5 of his 10 pancakes into his mouth; he wiggled his eyebrows at Napoleon who scrunched his nose at him "Chew--Peril, my god!" he lectured as he grabbed the syrup bottle only to find it empty.

            "Really!?" Napoleon protested as he looked over at Illya who just shrugged at him.

            Gaby smiled "Go talk to her!" she insisted.

            "Well, I have to now--Peril took all the syrup!" Napoleon hissed as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to find Evelyn sipping on a cup of coffee as she leaned against the counter.

            Evelyn looked up at him and Napoleon smiled at her "Do you have any more syrup?" he asked, showing her the empty bottle.

            "...that was half full when I put it on the table." Evelyn commented.

            Napoleon nodded as he sighed "Probably, but Peril happened."

            "Peril?" Evelyn asked.

            "Kuryakin." Napoleon reiterated.

            Evelyn hummed, putting her coffee down and walked over to her pantry to look for a new bottle of syrup while Napoleon looked her over.

            "So...how's your ankle?" he asked her.

            Evelyn glanced over at him "Oh, um...it still hurts."

            Napoleon nodded "And your head?"

            Evelyn turned to him "It's okay." she muttered.

            "Evie..." he walked towards her "I was hoping maybe we could--"

            "No, Napoleon." Evelyn interrupted "I don't want to finish the conversation from the hospital, or go to dinner with you." she said, handing him the new bottle of syrup.

            Napoleon tilted his head at her "I was going to say we join Gaby and Illya for breakfast...but now I want to talk about why you don't like me." he insisted.

            "Easy. You're a cad." Evelyn stated.

            Napoleon opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it before he turned away from Evelyn and walked out of the kitchen.

            It was obvious that Illya and Gaby had been listening to the conversation as they attempted to look busy while Napoleon sat in his seat and put the syrup on the table--contemplating Evelyn's words in his mind.

            "She didn't mean that." Gaby finally said through the silence.

            Napoleon looked at Gaby "It doesn't matter. We have a mad man to find." he said before grabbing the syrup bottle and began pouring some on his pancakes.

            


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

            After breakfast and a quick check in, the U.N.C.L.E team lounged while discussing what they had learned from yesterdays events.

            Illya said they should go back to Alexi, though Gaby insisted that the gun fire was an indicator that Alexi wasn't going to help them.

            "She's right. You might have knocked him around, Peril--but Alexi made it clear with the guards that he doesn't intend to help us." Napoleon said before looking behind him to see Evelyn cleaning up the dishes on the table.

            Illya huffed "All the more reason to go back, but this time--I shoot him!" he remarked.

            Napoleon watched Evelyn as she moved the dishes to the sink--she quit listening and watched her as she started to do the dishes.

            "Napoleon, what do you think?" Waverly asked.

            Napoleon jerked his head back towards his team "I think...I'm going to do the dishes." he said before walking into the kitchen.

            Gaby and Illya glanced as each other while Waverly sighed "I knew borrowing Evelyn's apartment was a bad idea." he muttered to himself.

 

           

            Napoleon stood next to Evelyn as she begrudgingly passed they dish for him to dry.

            "Y'know, my mother always said that when you have a problem, do the dishes...it'll help you clean your mind as find the answer you need." Napoleon remarked.

            Evelyn hummed as she watched another plate, focusing on her task while looking out the window in front of her.

            Napoleon watched her for a moment, her brunette hair pulled back in a tight bun and her neck exposed to him--he wanted to do so many things to her.

            "I'm not a cad." he told her.

            Evelyn stopped washing the plate and looked at Napoleon "I beg to differ." she said before handing him the plate.

            Napoleon dried the plate and put it aside "Okay, yes--I have probably slept with half of the office's receptionists, and  yes--I do have a fling or two every mission; but I just want dinner. Is that too much to ask?" he asked her.

            "Yes." Evelyn responded.

            Napoleon was silent watching Evelyn was another dish "I like you." he said bluntly.

            Evelyn scuffed "Of course you do."

            "No, Evelyn, I genuinely like you!" Napoleon reiterated "As in, if this were junior high, I would be writing Mr. Evelyn Kinsey in my notebook!"

            Evelyn glanced at him "I think you have that backwards." she corrected him.

            Napoleon shook his head "No, I don't--because I would!" he insisted "I want to court you, then marry you--we'd have two children, a boy and a girl: Elliott and Nina." he fantasized out loud to her, not caring how weird or crazy he sounded.

            "Elliott?" Evelyn scuffed before turning to him "Who in their right mind would name their son 'Elliott'?!" she asked.

            Napoleon raised an eye brow "It's better than Napoleon Jr." he argued.

            It was at that moment Evelyn laughed out loud, putting her head in her hands for a moment to contain her laughter "Why are we even talking about this!?" she asked rhetorically.

            Napoleon let a wide smile out "Because, it's going to happen some day!...and it's entertaining." he told her.

            Evelyn contained her laughter before going back to the dishes, keeping a light smile on her face before handing Napoleon the plate.

            They were silent as they continued to do the dishes, Napoleon stacked the plates as he dried them while listening to the team talk.

            "So how's the investigation going?" Evelyn asked.

            Napoleon pursed his lips "Well, Illya roughed up a Frenchman last night." he said.

            Evelyn hummed "Why?"

            "Because he held me hostage and then wouldn't give us what we wanted." Napoleon blurted out.

            Evelyn side eyes him "You...held hostage?"

            "In my defense, I climbed through a window that landed me straight into his office!"  Napoleon remarked.

            Evelyn nodded "Well...did he tell you anything?"

            Napoleon shook his head "Nothing that could help."

            "Well...I'm sire you'll figure something out. They always slip up eventually." Evelyn remarked.

            Napoleon nodded "Yes, you're right."

            Evelyn nodded "I know I am." she retorted "What would be funny is if the guy was hiding out in the building, like in a secret compartment." she toyed with the idea "But what do I know, I'm just a secretary."

            Napoleon smirked "Stranger things have happened."

            Evelyn hummed again "Or...maybe he'd hiding in plain sight..." she glanced at Napoleon "Cause Gustav had that office here in New York." Evelyn continued.

            Napoleon looked up abruptly "The office..." he said out loud.

            Evelyn slowly nodded "Yeah...I read the file--I know I wasn't supposed to, but--"

            Napoleon interrupted her with a kiss, he held on for a moment before pulling away "You're a genius! How did I forget about the office!?" he asked before storming out of the kitchen.

            His storming off alerted everyone, Evelyn walking out of the kitchen as Illya and Gaby stood while watching Napoleon unfold his sleeves and put his suit jacket on.

            "Cowboy, where are you going!?" Illya asked.

            "Gustav Pierre's old office building. Come if you want." Napoleon remarked before walking out of the apartment.

            Illya and Gaby looked at each other before rushing to catch up to Napoleon.

            "Cowboy--what is at office?" Illya yelled out before leaving the apartment.

            Gaby followed quickly behind "Napoleon--why do you have lipstick all over your face!?" she cried out before closing the apartment door.

            Waverly was stunned as he glared at the door before turning to Evelyn who looked a bit dishelved as strands of her hair fell out of her bun and her lipstick had been slightly smeared; Waverly smirked as he lowered his glasses at her.

            "He kissed _me_!" she insisted before walking back into the kitchen.

            Waverly sighed "Oh, Napoleon..." he muttered.

            


	14. Chapter 14

 

            Illya and Gaby struggled to keep up with Napoleon until they huddled into the elevator.

            "What are you expecting to find, Cowboy?" Illya asked as he and Gaby watched Napoleon ready his gun.

            "I don't know, Peril. But I want to be prepared." Napoleon said.

            Gaby huffed as she turned to Napoleon, she grabbed his handkerchief from his coat pocket before wiping his face "You still have lipstick on your face." she stated.

            Napoleon hummed before taking his handkerchief back from Gaby "I don't care." he muttered as he put the cloth in his pocket.

            Illya turned to Napoleon "What did you do? Latch on for dear life?" he asked.

            Napoleon glared at Illya before looking at the elevator buttons, the climb to the 33rd floor was long and Napoleon wanted to get away from this conversation.

            "Was it at least a good kiss?" Gaby asked.

            Napoleon sighed "I'll do better next time."

            Illya smirked, Gaby and he glancing at each other before the elevator doors opened and Napoleon darted out and walked down the quiet hallway.

            "So where is the office?" Gaby couldn't help but whisper as she looked at Napoleon.

            Napoleon nodded forward, indicating the farthest office down the hall to which they stopped in front of the door.

            The three U.N.C.L.E agents prepared their guns before Napoleon looked at Illya "Ready?" he asked.

            Illya nodded.

            Napoleon turned to Gaby who didn't need to be asked as she nodded at Napoleon, clutching her gun tightly in her tiny hands.

            "Alright." Napoleon remarked before kneeling down to unlock the door and slowly opened it--finding a dimly lit abandoned office building.

            Napoleon got back on his feet as the three agents walked in together before dispersing within the office, checking every corner of the former business.

            "Why is everything still here?" Gaby asked as she walked into one of the rooms to find that it occupied some new items that alarmed the small woman.

            "Napoleon, Illya!" she called out.

            The two men hurried to Gaby and walked into the conference room where it had explosives and bomb materials askewed everywhere as well as pictures, a map, and string on the wall that told a complicated story.

            Illya walked towards the parts and examined everything as Napoleon looked at the wall to take a closer look and follow the strings.

            "We should call Waverly." Gaby suggested.

            Napoleon nodded to himself "Yes. Probably a good idea." he muttered.

 

 

            It was a small team that Waverly brought in, however a familiar face accompanied Waverly as he approached the team.

            "Solo." Agent Saunders practically hissed.

            Napoleon tried not to look too disgruntled as his other boss while Gaby and Illya stood by awkwardly--Waverly smiling as he looked at everyone.

            "I called the C.I.A, figured we could team up for the remainder of the case since this discovery was in, technically, C.I.A jurisdiction." Waverly explained.

            Saunders smirked "So for the moment, I own you..." he remarked.

            Illya and Gaby glanced at Napoleon who continued to hide his contempt as Saunders and he continued to glare at each other.

            "So..." Saunders finally said to break the tension "Show me this diagram you found." he instructed.

            Waverly nodded "Of course." he said before the team walked into the conference room with Saunders to show him the whole operation.

            "He plans to dismantle all U.S Government operations: U.N.C.L.E; F.B.I; C.I.A; Pentagon; White House...as well as any embassy's to countries that support the U.S during the Cold War." Napoleon informed.

            Saunders  hummed as he looked closely "Do we know when the next attack is?" he asked.

            Napoleon shook his head "No. Unfortunately, there isn't a set time table for the attacks." he commented.

            "Probably best to warn everyone now...be prepared since it could happen at any time." Illya chimed in.

            Saunders side eyes Illya before looking back at Waverly "I'll get things going." he commented before turning to leave.

            The team was silent as they waited for Sanders to leave before Illya managed out a growl "Is it wrong of me to want to punch him in his face?" he asked.

            "Or shoot him?" Gaby asked.

            Napoleon tried hard not to laugh, biting his tongue as Waverly sighed at them "Yes. He's an ass--but Napoleon still has 4 years probation with the C.I.A...so play nice." he insisted.

            "And then I can punch him in face?" Illya asked.

            "Not if I do it first." Napoleon commented while adjusting his tie.

            Gaby scuffed "Says the man with lipstick still on his face."

            Napoleon huffed, he was tired of the lipstick comment, and he knew he should go ahead and remove it.

            Waverly sighed "Okay--so, we have discovered the hideout and the plan, now we just need to him and his band of misfits."

            "Easier said than done." Illya commented.

            Gaby shrugged "He's exposed. Nowhere to run now since everyone will be informed of the plan. Might try to flee."

            "Or retaliate." Napoleon added.

            Waverly nodded "Well...we'll keep everything on the down low. Buff up security, have some agents here when he comes back. We'll catch Gustav." he confided.

            The team glanced at each other, knowing and hoping that the mission was almost done and just needed to hold out a while longer. 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

            They could only wait at this point; Waverly and, unfortunately, Saunders, had everything under control when Gaby suggested they head back to Evelyn's apartment to relax and wait for news from Waverly.

            "That's a great idea!" Napoleon enthused.

            The three spoke gently about the case as they walked down the hall, giggling when they finally reached the door.

            Napoleon took it upon himself to knock on the door before opening it "Evelyn, we're..." he trialed off as he and his partners saw the havoc and wreckage that became Evelyn's apartment.

            "EVELYN!" Napoleon yelled out, trying not to panic as he searched her entire apartment.

            Gaby tiptoed around the living room, seeing the broken picture frames and the turned over record player when she saw the single shoe on the floor as she leaned down to pick it up and  show Illya.

            Illya remained by the door, looking at the carnage that resulted from the obvious struggle Evelyn had with whoever came into her apartment.

            Napoleon emerged from the back hallway, his hair was out of sorts and his heart was racing in panic as he rested his hands on either wall as Gaby showed him the show.

            "Napoleon..." she managed out.

            Illya took one step forward "Cowboy," Illya muttered as he looked at Napoleon.

            The apartment was quiet, the team flabbergasted as they stared at each other when the telephone rang, putting the, on edge even more as Gaby reached out and picked it up.

            "Hello?"

            Gaby was silent as she listened before pulling the phone away from he rear and handed it to Napoleon "It's for you." she muttered.

            Napoleon took the phone and put it to his ear "Hello?"

            "Napoleon Solo...it's been awhile." the Frenchman remarked.

            Napoleon's nostrils flared "Gustav--nice to hear your voice." he commented back.

            Gustav chuckled on the other end "Yes. Clearly you've already seen my handy work."

            "Where is she?" Napoleon asked, trying to keep his usual calm and suave demeanor.

            Gustav hummed "She is fine...for the moment, though she doesn't have much time left." he taunted.

            Napoleon clenched tightly to the phone, making eyes at Illya who watched him, gently nodding to him to give him support.

            The American took a deep breath, letting it out as he mentally counted to 10; Napoleon knew he had to be clear headed about this interaction.

            "You think you have me cornered? That taking an innocent receptionist is going to rile me up?" Napoleon asked rhetorically.

            Gustav chuckled "We both know you can't stop yourself with a Damsel in Distress." he toyed.

            Napoleon smiled "We know your plan, Gustav--we know you're working with the French terrorists, and your plan to bomb every U.S Federal Building, but we're already on the way to stop you." he remarked.

            Gustav hummed, taking a moment before sighing "Well, then you won't have any problems finding the girl--I just hope you can retrieve her before she goes 'boom'...especially since she only had 15 minutes." the Frenchman said before hanging up.

            Napoleon removed the phone receiver from his ear before dropping it, Gaby and Illya waited for him to say something.

            "Illya, go to the F.B.I headquarters and evacuate. Gaby...get in touch with Waverly, and then go to the British embassy. I'm going to the C.I.A. Look for Evelyn--she's probably with the bomb, which, if last time was an indication, will be in the basement." he instructed.

            Gaby was speechless while Illya turned to leave immediately.

            "We only have 15 minutes--lets make it snappy!" Napoleon yelled out before he himself began to leave, hurrying to get out of the building to try and hail a taxi while hoping that they discovered the bomb before it exploded.

            Illya hurried behind, the two men practically sprinting out of the apartment complex before separating into different taxis.

 

 

            Napoleon could tell the driver was annoyed with him as he continued to harass him to drive faster or go a different route.

            The thought of letting Evelyn fall victim again to Gustav infuriated Napoleon when the taxi pulled up to C.I.A Headquarters while he practically jumped out of the backseat and hurried inside.

            He knew he looked out of place as the receptionist stared at him while he approached her "Is Saunders in?" he asked.

            "I don't know." the receptionist remarked.

            Napoleon huffed "Call him! If he picks up, tell him there is a bomb in the building--if not, pull the fire alarm." he instructed before walking to the stairs and made his way into the basement.

            He hoped he was right, that Evelyn and the bomb were at the C.I.S and he didn't just make a complete ass of himself.

            Napoleon continued to climb down the stairs before he reached the basement, the entire archive department was still intact which made him wonder if eh had hid her in the Boiler Room.

            He looked down at his watch: 3 minutes left and yet he hadn't heard any alarms which meant Saunders had been reached.

            The American hurried along, making his way to the Boiler room to find nothing.

            "Solo!" he heard behind him.

            Napoleon turned behind him to see Saunders "What the hell is this? You scream 'bomb' and then scurry into the basement??" he asked annoyed.

            He sighed, realizing that he was wrong and the lecture he was about to receive was deserved; he just hoped that Illya or Gaby had the right location.   



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight description of gore.

 

 

            Illya wasn't sure what his plan was as he stormed into the F.B.I office, making eyes with everyone before he walked up to the receptionist.

            "Hi. I am Agent Kuryakin with U.N.C.L.E, there has been a bomb thread to this building and needs to be evacuated." Illya urged with the receptionist as she just gawked at him "Also--I need to check your basement."

            The receptionist nodded slowly "Okay...let me call the director." she remarked.

            "Make it quick. I need to see basement." he remarked.

            The secretary called, Illya tapping his fingers impatiently before she muttered something into the phone before hanging up.

            "Come with me." the receptionist remarked as she escorted Illya to the elevator and put a key into a port before twisting it and the elevator doors opened.

            "Press the 'B' button, it'll take  you down there." the woman said before hurrying back to her desk.

            Illya didn't hesitate when he pressed the button and waited for the doors before pulling his gun out from his jacket.

            He checked his watch: 5 minutes. Illya hadn't had a rush like this since he first joined U.N.C.L.E--he hoped this would be a quick and easy job, but he knew it was never the case.

            As the doors opened, Illya eased his way out while aiming his gun ahead of him; the KGB agent was swift and thorough when he heard someone struggling off in the distance.

            Illya hurried towards the noise, finding Evelyn and the bomb on the ground.

            Evelyn had been bound to a chair, though her had managed to knock it over and somewhat break it, yet still remained restricted as she struggled for freedom on the floor.

            "Evelyn!" Illya called out, running to her.

            Evelyn shook her head "No! No! Bomb first!" She demanded.

            Illya turned toe bomb that had a count down of 3 minutes and 25 seconds, giving Illya adrenaline as he grabbed the bomb and examined it quickly.

            "Aright." he muttered as he followed the wiring, pulling the knife from under his pants while contemplating the wiring and which one to disconnect: Red, Blue, or Yellow.

            Evelyn watched in horror, worrying about her impending death while Illya followed the wires before nodding to himself and turned to Evelyn.

            "If I am wrong, I am sorry." Illya consoled before looking back at the bomb.

            Evelyn closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her fate as Illya cute the yellow wire--the bomb went silent and was deemed defective.

            Illya sighed in relief, turning to Evelyn whose eyes were still closed and a tear fell from her eye and over the bridge of her nose; he smiled gently at her before putting the bomb down.

            "Evelyn...it is okay." Illya told her.

            Evelyn opened her eyes, her nose sniffling as Illya smiled at her "I am not going to lie, I didn't think we were going to make it for a second." she admitted.

            Illya chuckled "I forgive you." he said, grabbing the knife and undoing her restraints.

            Though, the safety was short lived as Evelyn looked behind Illya to see Gustav standing behind him.

            "ILLYA!" she yelled, getting his attention as he turned around to see the man.

            Gustav was small, but quick as he punched Illya and knocked him away from Evelyn before pulling out a Garrote and attempted to strangle the Russian.

            Illya held onto the wire, struggling with the man behind him as he tried to pull the wire away--he couldn't believe this scrawny man was able to compete with him as eh slowly picked himself up while still struggling with the wire.

            Gustav pulled tighter on the handles, forcing Illya back on his knees as he struggled once more.

            Illya was giving up, he had underestimated the man behind him when out of nowhere he heard a woman scream before hearing Gustav grunt behind him and his fight weakened.

            He felt something sticky behind him as Gustav finally let go, Illya pulling himself away and turned to see the Frenchman on the floor bleeding out from a slashed neck.

            Illya looked up at Evelyn who held tightly to Illya's knife, blood had stained her dress and hands as she looked at Illya with wide eyes.

            "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'll get your jacket fixed." Evelyn muttered.

            Illya couldn't believe it, gently smiling at Evelyn while reaching his hand out "Give me the knife." he said softly.

            Evelyn trembled as she handed the knife to him, Illya rested his hand on the small of her back as he guided her away from the mess and back up into the lobby.

 

 

            The building was evacuated, Illya and Evelyn waited in the back of an ambulance as the medic wrapped his hands and checked Evelyn over.

            "You are very strong. Cowboy would be lucky to have you." Illya remarked.

            Evelyn turned to him "'Cowboy'?"

            Illya smirked "Napoleon."

            Evelyn scuffed "Napoleon...." she muttered before looking away from Illya.

            "He was worried. Cowboy almost punched wall when he found you were missing. You...bring out side of him I have never seen." Illya commented.

            Evelyn looked back at Illya and just stared at him, the breeze blowing his hair around as he scooted closer to her "He does not want fling." he confided before turning away to see Waverly, Gaby, and Napoleon meeting together before he looked back at Evelyn "Perhaps, you let him buy you drink?" he suggested before leaving the ambulance.

            Illya met up with his team, Waverly greeted him while Napoleon looked over his appearance "What happened to you?" he asked.

            "Never mind that, Solo! Illya stopped the bomb and killed Gustav Pierre." Waverly commented.

            "No, Evelyn killed Gustav." Illya corrected.

            Napoleon looked at Illya "Evelyn?" he asked shocked, the team now looking past Illya at her as she remained on the ambulance.

            "Perhaps you could buy her drink?" Illya suggested.

            Napoleon opened his mouth to speak, then closing it before walking past Illya to get to Evelyn. 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

            Waverly watched Napoleon and Evelyn from afar as Illya and Gaby talked amongst themselves before Illya turned to Waverly "What about the terrorist group?" he asked.

            "Oh, don't worry. I have a team dismantling them as we speak." Waverly assured Illya.

            Gaby hummed, crossing her arms "So then..."

            "--Yes, you're free to go. Like I said: mandatory vacation, 2 weeks. Enjoy yourselves!" Waverly interrupted before walking away.

            Illya huffed, he didn't like the word 'vacation' as he crossed his arms and thought about what he was going to do for 2 weeks.

            "So...Paris?" Gaby asked, linking her arm with Illya's.

            Illya turned to her as Gaby began to guide them towards Napoleon and Evelyn "What?"

            "You told me you'd take me to Paris when the mission was done." she reminded him.

            Illya remembered, smiling at Gaby as they continued to walk "I did. We could leave tomorrow?" he suggested.

            "Why not tonight?" Gaby asked.

            Illya's smile got wide, unlinking his arm from Gaby's' as they met up with Napoleon and Evelyn, who was struggling to stand up from her sitting position.

            "Are you alright?" Gaby asked, concerned as Napoleon supported her gently.

            Evelyn nodded "Yes. I just bruised my back rather badly."

            Napoleon sighed, nodding slowly at her before turning back to his co-workers "Evelyn and I were going to have some drinks." he announced.

            "Would you like to join us?" Evelyn asked "We could make it like a double date type thing." she remarked.

            Napoleon glanced at Evelyn, annoyed by her gesture while Illya lost his color and Gaby just giggled like a school girl.

            "We--uh...we're not a couple." Gaby managed out.

            Evelyn immediately blushed "Oh...wow..." she stuttered out before hiding her face in shame.

            Napoleon chuckled "Oh...Evie, it's alright--I've badgered Peril about it for so long. I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet." he told her.

            Illya finally cleared his throat "Gaby and I...not item. Thank you the invite--however, we have plans." he remarked.

            Evelyn hummed "You sure you're not together?" she asked.

            "Definitely." Illya stated

            Evelyn nodded "Okay. Whatever you say..." she muttered.

            Napoleon put his hand on Evelyn's lower back and smirked at them "Well...you enjoy your 'plans'. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

            "Waverly gave us 2 weeks off." Gaby informed Napoleon.

            Napoleon raised an eyebrow "From U.N.C.L.E?"

            "Yes." Illya answered.

            "But not from the KGB...or CIA?" Napoleon asked.

            Gaby scuffed " don't think they'll mind, Napoleon." she said.

            Illya sighed "Cowboy is right. Must ask home base." he sulked.

            Evelyn smacked Napoleon over the head "Napoleon!"

            Napoleon winced from the pain, memories of his mother doing the same thing to him while he grew up "I'm sorry, just keeping everyone grounded." he muttered.

            Gaby glared at Napoleon "If you ruin my trip, Napoleon, I swear--"

            "Don't worry...I'll handle him." Evelyn interrupted her.

            Gaby huffed before nodding at Evelyn 'Good." she remarked before crossing her arms again.

            The four of them stood around awkwardly; the silence between them among the chaos only made things more unsettling before Napoleon cleared his throat.

            "Well, then...I guess we'll see each other around." Napoleon said before gently guiding Evelyn away.

            Evelyn smiled at the both of tem as they passed the not couple "I hope you get to go on your trip." she hoped before walking away completely.

            Gaby and Illya watched them leave before Illya sighed "Either way, we're going to Paris." he told her.

            "Oh?" Gaby smiled.

            Illya nodded "I may have some vacation days stored away." he told her.

            Gaby hummed "Okay. Glad to hear it."

            "But, I still need to call." Illya reminded her.      

            Gaby chuckled "Fine! Call your stupid office...I'm going to pack for Paris." she insisted.

            Illya smiled at her "You are... _very_ persistent, Little Chop Shop Girl." he muttered.

            Gaby smiled, moving closer to Illya "You haven't learned that yet?" she flirted.

            Illya blushed as they looked at each other, subconsciously moving closer to one another when off in the distance they heard yelling.

            "KISS HER!" Evie yelled.

            Both Illya and Gaby turned to see Napoleon fight to cover Evie's mouth as she laughed, Napoleon then trying to get her into the taxi behind them.

            Gaby chuckled "Napoleon has no idea what he's in for." she commented.

            Illya winced "Ehh...she is what he needs. Strong girl to keep him in line." he retorted.

            "You think they'll work out? For real?" Gaby asked.

            The Russian shrugged "Don't know. Only time will tell." he muttered.     

            Gaby nodded "Okay then," she said before turning back to Illya "Vacation?"

            Illya smiled at her "Vacation."


End file.
